Forum:Sujestas (braien)
Gols e opinas En vide ce on no ave evidente un apetito per ajunta la vocabulo en su (cual pare a me alga simple, lo no es vera un jergo complicada), me vole reevalua la situa: #Esce vos pensa ce la lingua es alga finida? Si si, me ta para sujesta ideas sur la gramatica, no problem, me es sola interesada. #Si vos pensa ce la lingua es finida / completa, esce vos ta ave un interesa en ave un rami esperimental? En la mundo de programes (como sur GitHub), lo es commun a ave un rami per testa cambias posible, cual no es parte de la realia santa, e on pote rejeta tota la cambias proposada e recomensa ancora e ancora. Lo ta pote es un metodo per jua. #Esce tota crede ce elefen es ancora un lingua creol? Me opina ce lo no es un ancora, lo ave un disionario plu completada ca cuasi cualce otra lingua construida. Si nos no ajunta un vocabulo simple per parolas per struturi la futur, la otras ce segue va fa lo. En ajunta, si nos es asi, perce no? Lo es un razona perce me ia esperimenta con pronomes de posese (en longo con "il/el"), car acel tan aida la complica de frases posible. (Me ta parla plu sur esta sujeta, ma me ave multe pensas sur lo) Ma si la opina comun es ce elefen debe resta un lingua creol, acel ta cambia cual me fa -- e me dise acel con no emosia, lo es simple bon a sabe la realia. #Cual es la emosia presente de vos sur la lingua -- esce vos vole gania la mundo (;-)) o esce vos jua simple? Personal, me ave multe espera en la lingua, lo no es simple un jueta per me...ma cisa la plu de nos jua? (Cual es ance oce) #Cual es la gols presente? Esce nos ave alga? Me es interesada si on ave un scema per la lingua. Jeneral, me interesa en vos esperas, esperas sobre, dutas... *Prima, me regrete ce me es la sola ci ia comenta sur tu sujestas per vocabulo de golf. La regula es ce desides per ofisiali parolas es fada par Jorj, donce me ia espeta se aprobas o desaprobas ante ajunta tu proposas a la disionario. Ma a veses, la vici deveni tan rapida editada ce Jorj no susede persepi tota sujestas. Me va envia un eposta a el per tira se atende! Simon *Esce me pensa ce la lingua es finida? Si, plu o min. Lo ia ateni acel state en la du o tre anios la plu resente. Me ia entra a la comunia elefen en marto 2008, cuando la lingua ancora no ia es finida. Lo ia es esensal la mesma como aora, ma multe parolas importante ia manca o ia es malspeleda, e la gramatica no ia es perfetida. Me ia es atraeda par la belia e simplia de la lingua, e par la fato ce me ta pote aida avansa an plu esta cualias. Donce me e tre o cuatro otra persones (un es aora mor, regretable) ia discute alga puntos gramatical con Jorj tra plu ca sinco anios, ia sujesta un monton de parolas mancante, e ia boni la presenta de la disionario e gramatica. Tu vide oji la resulta. Me ia deveni capas de pensa e scrive fluente en la lingua, e lo ia deveni un parte de me carater. Per esta razona, on pote trova ce me reata defendosa cuando on sujesta cambias radisal :-) Simon **No ansias, me comprende completa. :-) Brimlar2 *Esce me es interesada par un ramo esperimental? Personal, no vera, ma me no oposa ce tu o otras crea un tal. An tal, la cuantia de parlores elefen es tan peti ce cisa nos debe resta juntada en la mesma grupo per survive an. Simon **Si, esta es un punto multe bon. Cisa me va jua e reteni alga ideas a me mesma en cuando me usa la lingua. Brimlar2 *Esce me crede ce elefen es ancora un lingua creol? Lo no es un creol, ma lo es creolin. Lo ave alga cualias cual on trova en creoles. Ma evidente lo es ance multe plu lojical e bon desiniada ca creoles tipal, e como tu dise, se vocabulo ia deveni estendosa. (Cambia la sistem de pronomes es un idea radisal, e me no comprende como lo relata a la demanda sur la creolia de la lingua.) Simon **Cuando me usa la parola "creol", a me lo indica un lingua fundal cual manca alga metodos o parolas per es esata, ma en fato, cual me ia descovre es ce elefen es capas a esplica cuasi cualce tipo de emosia / intende con multe esatia. La disionario es gloriosa. Lo es un de la razonas me ia atenta de labora con la verbo-nomes per bona la esatia en alga situas, final esperimentente con pronomes esata de posese per sircoveni la problem -- la lingua es (a me) tan prosima a esente multe multe esata. Me ia pensa sur le fato ce -- asi sur la Wiki -- la discuta es alga inteletal (e donce la nesesa vidable de cambia es multe min), ma la plu de discutas ce on oia en la mundo es la discutas entre persones *sur* persones (he said, she said, he then...) e la razona ce on ave un parola per "he" cual difere de "she" en la linguas de la mundo es car lo es un metodo nonperosa / usosa per es esata. "He" e "she", en parla, opera como un xerca binaria entre esentes umana. Si un dui de la popla ta ave la pelo blonde e la otra dui pelo brun, on ta ave ance pronomes per acel. An tal, me no ia vole parla sur o abri un discuta sur esta a la tempo presente, me ia vole simple refere a esta per dise ce, a me, elefen no es un lingua nonesata / creol, e acel es la razona me esperimenta con alga cosas, ma me no ta fa lo si la lingua vole reteni un aspeta plu fundal, o si vos es contente con la stato presente. Tu ia responde a esta plu supra en la paje e me pensa ce me comprende bon la situa. :-) Brimlar2 **Cisa lo cual tu nomi un "creol" es lo cual me nomi un "pijin". Regarda la article de Wikipedia sur creoles: se paragraf inisial refere a "un vocabulo e sistem de gramatica completa developada". Serta la discute asi en la vici es inteletal e nonsimil a conversa casual — esta es un punto eselente e importante. Jorj ave opinas forte contra pronomes diferente per femas e mases, ma la gramatica inclui la posible "nonofisial" de usa "ela" e "elo" cuando nesesada (per esemplo en alga spesies de tradui). Simon ***E si, tu es coreta, "pijin" es la parola multe plu aplicable! Ance, me ia leje la sentis de Jorj sur pronomes diferente per femas e mases alga semanas ante aora -- sentis ce me debe dise es nobil, me valua los -- e me ia deside de fa multe esperimentas (ma no asi, esta pajes debe es elefen pur sin contamina) en tradui alga articles ante de an parla de esta cosas. Aora me vole simple continua practica e reposa, e aida do me pote. Brian *Me confesa ce per me, elefen es mera un pasatempo divertinte, cual sasia me desiras de belia, simplia, ordina, e claria. Lo es estrema nonprobable ce lo va concista an un parte de la mundo. La sola lingua construida cual ia ateni an un pico de susede es esperanto, e (car me es ance un esperantiste) me sabe ce en la plu de intervisas e reportas sur esperanto, on debe luta multe afin jornalistes presenta la lingua como un idea pratical e afin los no burla lo como un ativia de bobos idealiste. Afin la mundo adota elefen, on nesesa cambia la opinas de la majoria de persones a la mesma tempo, e esta es evidente nonposible. An si on ta susede inisia un promove peti per elefen, on ta debe batalia contra esperanto, de cual se promovores tende crede ce tota otra linguas construida es riable o an odiable. Acel batalias pote deveni asustante fea. Pardona si me pare pesimiste! Simon **No, no -- tu responde a me desira per informa, me es graciosa. Per me, me ia regarda (multe corta) Esperanto alga anios a.a., e me no ia gusta alga de la prinsipes (la acorda nesesada entre pronomes e nomes, alga desides sur la vocabulo, e la sonas -oj cual apare frecuente) -- me ia vera gusta Ido, ma nun parla lo, e elefen (per me) es un ateni armonial cual es la sonia de Esperanto atenida, e un Ido plu bela (an si un poca min esata.) Lo es bon a sabe la emosias de vos sur esta sujeta. Brimlar2 ***Me acorda sur la tre mal prinsipes cual tu ia lista! Me resta un esperantiste car me ia es un membro de acel comunia tra plu ca un desenio ante cuando me ia permete ce me esplora la erese ce cisa otra linguas plu resente construida pote es plu bon… Me senti un parteni a esperanto, car lo ia es "me prima", ma serta se gramatica es plu complicada ca nesesada, e se vocabulo es un caos. Ido es eselente, en me opina, ma se regulas es sever, e me reveni sempre a la opina ce me prefere la laxia de espresa en elefen. Simon ****Me ia vole dise, esta es multe interesante, gracias per comparti. Me vide esperantistes e la mundo esperantin con multe fasina. Brian *Donce cual es nos goles presente? Hmm… Me no conose los. Si los ta esiste, probable los ta es ja scriveda en alga loca sentral. Simon **Me pote pensa sur esta e atenta trova alga ideas o projetas simple cual ta es construinte. An alga cosa como "Ta ce nos corenti la gida de gramatica e grandi lo con multe esemplos per 2016." Me veni de fini un libro multe corta per enfantes cual usa elefen...lo ia es diverti e un atenta a introdui persones nova a la lingua. Brimlar2 ***Bon ideas! (Me nota a me: Nos goles pote es interna…) Simon *Personal, me no vide elefen sola como un jueta - lo es un obra/projeta multe plu seria ca acel. Ma an tal, on pote usa lo sola como un jueta si on desira. Me sonia es ce elefen va deveni la lingua aidante la plu grande en la mundo. En 2017, esperanto va ateni se aniversario 130 e lo es bon fundida en la mentes de studiantes de linguas aidante. Elefen es multe joven, ma ci sabe do lo va es cuando lo ateni se aniversario 130? Como promove elefen per sperde lo e per serti ce plu persones sabe e conose lo? Vera, me no sabe - ante alga anios me ia scrive leteras a alga jornales en England ma ia reseta no respondes o interesa. Me suposa ce la medio la plu importante a esta dias es la "medios sosial" como Facebook e Youtube e cisa la mundo va oia plu sur elefen si on/nos pone plu articles en elefen en los. Triste, me mesma no ave multe capasias en medios como estas, ma cisa otras ta pote e ta debe usa los. Cualce cosa la destina de elefen va es, me pensa ce lo es la lingua aidante la plu bon, espresosa e bela en la mundo Guido (talk) *Elefen es serta un obra seria e amirable — un lingua intera capas, completa, funsionante, e espresosa. Me no ia vole dise ce lo es "un jueta", ma mera ce me diverti me como pasatempo par ocupa me sur lo. Simon *A tema de jornales… Jornalistes es nunca interesada par leteras misteriosa sur projetas cual los no conose, car los no crede ce se lejores vole leje tal informas. De tempo a tempo, on pote susede apare un article sur un lingua aidante en un jornal local, si on raconta xef sur la bon efetos pratical cual on ia esperia — "vide! me ia susede fa esta o acel cosa interesante… con aida de elefen". Ma vera, an esperanto no ia susede multe reali bon articles en jornales o en radio. En la sentenio presente, par contrasta, esperanto ia sperde cuasi intera par la interede, car ala persones con un tal interesa spesialida pote grupi e forti fasil, sin relata a se locas jeografial. Simon Parolas Esce nos pote usa ance "tan como" per "as well as"? Lo pare a me ce lo ta ave esta sinifia. Me sabe "como ance", ma a veses esta no pare a me a catura la sensa desirada. Brian *"As well as" ave a la min du sinifias en engles: "en ajunta a" e "tan bon como". "Tan como" sinifia "to the same extent as", ma nos inclui usual un otra parola a entre: "me ave tan multe como tu", "me dansa tan bon como el", etc. Tu ta dona un esemplo de la usa cual tu sujesta, per favore? Simon *Per esemplo, "el ia parla sur se amis, como ance se enemis." Si on usa "como ance" asi, lo ta sujesta ce on parla la mesma sur ambos, "like also" etc, ma esta no es la sinifia desirada, on vole mostra simple ce on ia parla sur ambos grupos. Brian *"Tan" par se mesma sinifia "to such an extent" o simple "so much" (un corti de "tan multe", "tan grande", etc; "tan ce" sinifia "to such an extent that" o "so much that"; "tan como" ta sinifia "to the same extent as" o "as much as". Donce "el ia parla sur se amis, tan como sur se enemis" ta sinifia ce el ia parla egal longa o egal detaliosa sur ambos. La solve fasil es ce on dise "el ia parla sur se amis e ance (sur) se enemis" o "el ia parla sur se amis en ajunta a se enemis" o "el ia parla sur se amis, e sur se enemis en ajunta", etc. Simon *Alora, la razona me ia demanda es car espaniol e portuges ave "tanto como" e "assim como," ma si, italian ave "e ance" cual pare sufisa. "Como ance" pare a me un poca strana / oscur en alga situas, ma on ave otra elejes -- gracias! Brian *En espaniol, "él gasta tanto como yo" sinifia "el spende tan (multe) como me". La idea de "ance" no es presente. Esce me malcomprende? Simon *Me no es un esperta sur espaniol, ma multe referes dise ce "tanto como" pote sinifia "as well as" (ance), donce acel fa ce me ia pensa sur cisa "tan como" en elefen...ma lo no es importante. "E ance" es simple e lo sufisa. Brian Demandas Esce on pote usa formas de "plu..." e "min..." con bon e mal ante un nom? On pote usa (a veses) bon e mal los mesmas ante un nom, e lo es ance permeteda en franses, ma me sabe ce elefen no es franses. Esemplos: *Me ia eleje la plu bon auto arjento. *Lo ia es la min mal ata ce me ia pote fa. *Me vole un plu bon auto. *Tu come un min mal come media ca me. Me vole mera es serta -- gracias. *Esta no vade en elefen. "Un plu bon auto" pare sinifia "one more good car" (un bon auto ajuntada). Simon Esperimentas Imajina la futur... Ante cuando elefen concista la mundo, me pote imajina un futur do alga persones usa alga cortis, serta en parla. Esta no es un colie de sujestas (donce, on no debe reata), ma sola un colie de imajinas / juas diverti per me. Brimlar2 *La come de matina La cometina *La come de sera La comesera *Ante aora aa *On oia, "La SDS" per la sentro de site (como "CBD") *On oia, "Me i'ave..." en cuando parlante rapida *On oia, "Me i'es..." en cuando parlante rapida *MUB per "mera un broma" (en engles: "just kidding" o "only joking", a veses videda en la cortis "jk", "j/k", "JK" etc) *Esc'el en media de core? tempos Me fa un folia de tempos de verbos usante pasea per pratica, lo es un de la razonas perce me demanda la demanda a supra. (lia: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ufyztgXi6WIumpyeH1hwIdULhkvxXnUrPeS58NSo6q8/edit?usp=sharing) Brimlar2 La problem es con ja '''cual ave du sinifias: '''en la pasada / ante lo espetada '''e no vade bon per espresa la aspetas nonperfeta / perfeta, cual elefen no ave.... Cuando me dise : '''me ia parla ja, '''on no sabe si la sinifia es '''I had spoken (ante acel tempo) / I spoke already (ante alora) /''' I have spoken already (ante aora)... Esta es la problem xef de elefen... La confusa veni de engles, cual es un lingua confusante e esta distanti persones interesada ... Si elefen es un lingua per parlores de engles, lo no es usosa. Tota la linguas cual me conose ave espetas perfeta e nonperfeta... Me ancora no conose la sinifia de '''me parla ja. Me suposa ce lo es presenta, ma seguente la model lo ta deve es pasada...Patric *Patric: la plu de linguas en la mundo NO ave la distingui entre perfeta e nonperfeta, incluinte linguas grande como Japanes, Arabi, Xines, e Industani. Alga linguas european usa construis usante "ave" (o "es"): Elinica, Deutx, Engles, Franses, Italian, e Espaniol. No otras! Alga linguas (pe Yoruba, Thai, Indonesian, Afrikaans...) usa un adverbo simil a "ja". Lfn no deriva se modos de espresa de engles, e engles no es plu confusante ca otra linguas, estra per los ci no sabe lo. e, final, "me parla ja" sinifia "me ia comensa parla resente, e me parla ancora". jorj *En la pratica real de elefen, "ja" no indica la aspeta perfeta. Lo sinifia mera "ante acel tempo" o "ante esta tempo", e on sabe de la contesto esce on parla sur la pasada (acel tempo) o la presente (esta tempo). "Me ia come" pote es o perfeta o nonperfeta, como "mi manĝis" en esperanto. Si on vole asentua la nonperfetia, "me ia es comente" es disponable. "Me (ia/va) come ja cuando tu (ia/va) ariva" indica ce la come intera (ia/va) presede la ariva. Lo es no plu complicada ca esta. (En me usa personal, "ja" ave ance un usa spesial per clari un ata cual ia comensa en la pasada e continua ancora: "aora, me parla ja elefen tra oto anios", "en 2012, me ia parla ja elefen tra cuatro anios". Me no sabe esce cualcun otra usa "ja" en esta modo pico idiomal.) Simon *Me pote edita la documento ce me ia crea, me ia vole simple asembla alga esemplos sur la metodos diferente disponible per esplica un idea, e me ia usa termas de gramatica cual ia pare a me coreta, ma me no es noncapas de era. ;-) Brian *Me crede ance ce la contesto gida en la plu de situas, si on dise en elefen: "Cuando tu ia telefoni me, me ia come ja" en esta contesto, la "ja" no es nesesada ma lo asentua la aspeta de aveni ante la ata de telefoni, donce un poca como un tempo de "pasada perfeta." Brian me no comprende tu comentas, patric. como multe linguas, spesial creoles e pijines, lfn no ave un forma per perfeta. ma on pote prosimi la idea par usa parolas como "ja". lo no ave cualce relata a la "confusa de engles". posible tu ave un odi de engles nonrazonante o political? asi es alga esemplos de la usa de "ja": jorj ** I can't believe you've already finished your cake. ** Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez déjà fini votre gâteau. ** No puedo creer que ya te hayas terminado el pastel. ** Non è possibile, hai già finito la torta. ** No puc creure que ja hagi acabat el seu pastís. ** Me no pote crede ce tu ia fini ja tu torta. * ante aora: ** I have already been to Paris. ** Je suis déjà allée à Paris. ** Ya he estado en París. ** Sono già stato a Parigi. ** Eu já estive em Paris. ** Ja he estat a París ** Me ia vade ja a Paris. * ante alora: ** She was already married when I met her. ** Elle était déjà mariée lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. ** Ella ya estaba casada cuando la conocí. ** Era già sposata quando l'ho conosciuta. ** Ela já estava casada quando a conheci. ** Ella ja estava casat quan la vaig conèixer. ** El ia sposi ja cuando me ia conose el. Nota ce "me parla ja" ta es un bon responde a la demanda "esce tu parla ja?", simil a "me es parlante". * Simon, esperanto ave la mesma problem car se parlores no usa la aspeta perfeta (me estis/as/os/us/u parolinta/anta/onta / me parolint/ant/ont/is/as/os/us/u"... Car la esperantistes usa lo como un lingua aidante e no propre, los senti no nesesa vera... Per esta razonada me ia dise ce me conose no lingua sin aspetas perfeta/nonperfeta, car ance esperanto ave los... **Me aseta tu punto, ma como tu mesma dise, lo pertine a la teoria pur de esperanto e no a se pratica comun. Simon * Jorj, ce me ave o no un odi de engles es otra tema cual no veni asi. Ce algun ave un odi de lingua es strana, no? Me parla sola de lo me nesesa ave aspetas per parla clar. Creoles e pijines no es linguas plen e no person va vole aprende un creol per lingua aidante internasional... Ci parla toki pona? An engles no es un lingua clar. An portuges de Brasil deveni un lingua nonclar. Cisa elefen no ave esta aspira... ** "Me no pote crede ce tu ia fini ja tu torta." = you have (already) finished / you had (already) finished...? *** Esta esemplo es strana. Perce on ta vole dise "I cannot believe presente that you had finished your cake"? "Had finished" refere a un tempo plu pasada cuando on raconta sur la pasada. La tempo de la contesto clari entre "have finished" e "had finished". Simon ***me no comprende tu comenta. Lo sinifia ce me es surprendeda par la fato ce tu ia fini tu torta tan rapida. la frase en engles usa "have", no "had". ****Esata. Me ia comenta ce "had" es strana en acel frase. Tu trova ance ce lo es strana, car lo debe es "have". Donce la ambigua cual disturba Patric no esiste. Simon *** Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu avais (dèjà) fini... (en comenta de un nara!) Patric ** "Me ia vade ja a Paris." = I already went / I have (already) gone / I had (already) gone...? *** Esce tu desira mera un modo de clari la difere entre "I went" (un ata pasada, "mi iris") e "I have gone" (un state presente, "mi estas irinta")? Nun en esperanto dise "mi estas irinta", ma la comunica e leteratur funsiona sin problemes en acel lingua. En elefen, on ta pote dise "me es pos vade" si on nesesa vera espresa "mi estas irinta". Ma la parola "ja" no pertine a esta. Simon *** Tu confirma esta cual me dise: fr j'allais, je suis allé, j'étais allé pt Eu ia, fui, tinha ido/fora es yo iba, he ido/fui, habia ido/fuera... Patric *** En me opina, un frase como esta no pote es un frase de "had" car on no ave un contesto, la contesto es lo cual fa la cadena de avenis. Donce esta es "je suis encore allé à Paris", ma si la frase prosedente ia es "Quand je t'ai telephoné, tu n'étais pas là" on sabe ce la frase seguente sinifia, "j'étais encore allé à Paris." Ance, on no ave un difere grande entre "je suis encore allé" e "j'étais encore allé" sin contesto -- ambos sinifia ce un ata (cual es completa) ia aveni en la pasada. Brian **** Me acorda. En fato, sempre cuando "ia" o "va" apare en un frase suordinada, lo es relativa a la tempo de la frase xef. Simon *** En fato, me pensa ce on ta pote ance dise (como responde), an si lo ta es multe min comun: Me ia es ja vadeda a Paris. Esta es esata como la frase en franses, cual usa "étais" per descrive la situa. Brian **** Ma no. "Me es vadeda" es pasiva. Lo sinifia ce algun ia causa ce me vade. "Me ia es comeda" no sinifia "me ia come". Simon **** Ah, me era. A minima, lo no es nesesa, la otra frase funsiona como lo es. ;-) An tal, me interesa si elefen ave un parola per "gone / went." Comeda sinifia "eaten", no? Brian **** "Went" es "ia vade". Elefen no ave partisipios pasada ativa: lo no pote dise "gone" (o "having gone") par sola un parola. "Comeda" sinifia "eaten", si; como un nom lo sinifia "food". (Un difere importante entre "come" e "vade" es ce "come" es transitiva, ma "vade" es fundal nontransitiva. "Vade" deveni transitiva, con sinifia causal, cuando on usa lo con un ojeto direta, o en la forma pasiva "comeda".) Simon **** Si "vade" es nontransitiva, me ta pensa ce la sinifia espetada ta es "went" per vadeda e no un cambia a un forma diferente / transitiva...ma tu sabe plu ca me sur esta sujeta, lo pare mera a me un poca strana. Como tu tradui "vadeda" en engles? Brian **** "Vadeda" ave no parola corespondente en engles. Ma en elefen, lo es un fato fundal ce cada verbo nontransitiva pote deveni transitiva — ma ce se sinifia deveni alora causal. Multe verbos opera en esta modo en engles, per esemplo "boil": "the water is boiling" (la acua boli); "you boil the water" (tu boli la acua = tu causa ce la acua boli); "the water is boiled" (la acua es bolida). "Go" no es de esta spesie en engles, ma "vade" es de esta spesie en elefen. Simon ***** Simon, me demanda a me esce "vadeda" no ave en fato la sinifia me ia demanda. An si lo es la partisipio pasiva, la resulta es la mesma -- la person es "vadeda" donce el no es plu ala, donce "gone." Brian ***** Lo pare a me ce tu confusa la tempo pasada e la partisipio pasiva. En engles, ambos fini normal con "-ed": "I watched", "I am watched". Ma en elefen: "me ia regarda", "me es regardada". "Me es vadeda" sinifia "I am made to go", "on vade me", "on causa/obliga ce me vade"; bon, esta ave la resulta ce me vade, ma la frase dise multe plu. Un bon esemplo simil (e cisa plu clar) es "sorti", cual es fundal nontransitiva, ma cual sinifia "evacuate" cuando on transitivi o pasivi lo: "on ia sorti tota persones de la construida", "tota persones ia es sortida de la construida" – tota ia sorti, ma plu, on ia obliga los a sorti. Simon ***** Me conose la difere, ma "vade" como verbo oscur (nun no sabe cual sinifia esata "vadeda", e se usa transitiva pare a me un poca strana), me ia pensa ce la sinifia espetada ta es "gone" per descrive un stato jeneral, como la ajetivo "abrida" per "abri." Ma lo no es importante, me aseta la veria. Brian ****** Pardona ce me ia acusa tu de no conose la difere! Ma lo no es vera ce la sinifia de "vadeda" en elefen es misteriosa. Lo es esata definida par la regula cual dise ce cuando un verbo nontransitiva deveni transitiva, se sinifias deveni causal. "Abrida" segue esta regula: "abri" es fundal nontransitiva ("la porte abri"); "me abri la porte" sinifia "me causa ce… la porte abri"; "un porte abrida" sinifia "un porte cual on ia abri". Crede me: tota verbos nontransitiva segue esta regula en elefen. Me no desacorda ce la usa transitiva de "vade" es strana e rara, ma per esta razona lo es importante ce lo segue la regula e no funsiona en modo spesial o idiomal. Simon ** "El ia sposi ja cuando me ia conose el." = He or she was / had (already) been / got married when I knew him or her ( = quand j'ai fait sa connaissance / quand je le/la connaissais)...? *** Personal, me ta dise, "El ia es ja sposida cuando me ia conose el" si me ia vole asentua..."elle était encore mariée quand je lui connaissais" Brian ** Brian, vide a su cual me considera es un conjuga plen (yolik) *Verbos **ativa nonperfeta ***infinitiva / sujuntiva teni (ave) ***presente tena ***pasada tene ***futur teno ***ipotesal tenu **ativa perfeta ***teni tenid > tenidi ***tena tenid > tenida ***tene tenid > tenide ***teno tenid > tenido ***tenu tenid > tenidu **pasiva nonperfeta bini (es) ***'bini tenid' ***'bina tenid' ***'bine tenid' ***'bino tenid' ***'binu tenid' **pasiva perfeta ***teni binid tenid > teni bin tenid ***tena binid tenid > tena bin tenid ***tene binid tenid > tene bin tenid ***teno binid tenid > teno bin tenid ***tenu binid tenid > tenu bin tenid Patric *Me comprende ce on usa averbios ma estas ave du usas ? E la resulta es nonclar e an torpe... Patric *** Nos no obliga tu a usa elefen si tu judi ce lo es un caos nonremediable ;-) Simon *** Oce. Me no va noia vos. Me ia deside labora a me lingue simple, cual es la responde a me demandas. Fortuna! Patric